Ganon
Este artigo é sobre o antagonista recorrente da [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série ''Legend of Zelda]]. Para a forma alternativa deste personagem, veja Ganondorf.'' |formas_alt = |raça = Gerudo (anteriormente) Dêmonio |títulos = Rei das Trevas Rei do Mal Príncipe das Trevas (Hyrule Warriors/''Legends'') Fera Negra }} }} é a forma alternativa de Ganondorf, o Rei do Mal, e o antagonista principal da [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série Legend of Zelda]]. Embora Ganon sempre se assemelhe a um javali, sua forma exata e os métodos que ele usa para a assumir variam entre suas aparições. Sendo o detentor da Triforce do Poder, ele tem poderes mágicos e físicos surpreendentes, incluindo o que parece ser semi-imortalidade. Ganon tende a ser retratado como a personificação do mal, ao contrário de Link, que personifica a benevolência. Ganon começou sua existência como um Gerudo chamado Ganondorf, sendo selado em várias ocasiões, mas sua fome de poder demonstrou ser mais forte que o sela que o mantinha aprisionado. Conseguiu se libertar de sua prisão inúmeras ocasiões, com o objetivo de tentar conquistar o poder da Triforce. Aparições The Legend of Zelda Gannon, o Príncipe das Trevas, invade Hyrule com seu exército do mal, utilizando a Triforce do Poder, e tenta reunir os pedaços dispersos da Triforce da Sabedoria. Ele aprisiona a Princesa Zelda e a mantém em seu covil na Montanha da Morte, mas é morto e reduzido a cinzas por Link quando o herói o atinge com uma Flecha de Prata. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Ganon está morto após o último encontro de Link com ele. Seus asseclas tentam ressuscitá-lo, matando Link e misturando seu sangue com as cinzas de seu mestre. Se o Link morrer, seu sangue é usado para ressuscitar Ganon. Nas versões não-japoneses do jogo, Ganon aparece como uma sombra na tela de Game Over e gargalha. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Ganondorf Dragmire, o Príncipe dos Ladrões, foi um dos muitos aventureiros que viajaram do Mundo da Luz para o Reino Sagrado para reivindicar a Triforce. Obtendo o poder da Triforce, ele fez um desejo de controlar o Reino Sagrado, transformando o domínio no Mundo das Trevas e a si mesmo em uma forma de javali/porco, ambos refletindo se coração corrupto e perverso e sua natureza gananciosa. Intitulando-se como Ganon, Rei do Mal, ele procurou conquistar o Mundo da Luz também. Ganon atacou Hyrule com seus exército monstruoso, mas foi derrotado pelos Cavaleiros de Hyrule e selado no Mundo das Trevas pelos Sete Sábios. Anos mais tarde, o mago Agahnim traiu o Rei de Hyrule, depois de ter ganho a sua confiança, e assumiu o país. Ganon descreveria mais tarde Agahnim como seu alter ego e, eventualmente, é visto se erguendo do corpo de Agahnim após a eventual derrota do mago. Agora no controle do reino, Agahnim procura quebrar o lacre do Reino Sagrado para permitir que Ganon escape dele. Link confronta Agahnim no Castelo de Hyrule e o derrota, mas Agahnim consegue fugir para o Mundo das Trevas, prendendo Link lá também. No Mundo das Trevas, Link adentra a Torre de Ganon e derrota Agahnim mais uma vez. Link posteriormente enfrenta Ganon na Pirâmide, derrotando o Rei do Mal com uma Flecha de Prata. Com a derrota de Ganon, o Mundo das Trevas retorna à sua antiga beleza como o Reino Sagrado, e Link reivindica a Triforce, usando-a para desejar que todas as maldades feitas por Ganon sejam desfeitas. De acordo com o Hyrule Historia, esse Ganon é aquele que foi revivido por Koume e Kotake no final da subsérie Oracle. Da mesma forma, o mesmo livro afirmou que o Ganon neste jogo foi o resultado de uma linha do tempo onde Ganondorf derrotou Link em sua batalha final em Ocarina of Time. É também afirmado que, após sua derrota, seu ressentimento e os pensamentos malignos de Link viajaram através do tempo e espaço, manifestando-se nos Links das Sombras em A Link Between Worlds. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Ganon não aparece em Link's Awakening, mas ele é brevemente mencionado no manual de instruções relacionado à história de fundo do jogo. Ele afirma que Ganon havia sido derrotado, mas o povo de Hyrule se preocupava que outros males pudessem se materializar de suas cinzas. Além disso, o último Nightmare assume a forma de Ganon, cujo ataque padrão e aparência é semelhante ao Ganon enfrentado em A Link to the Past. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Ganon aparece pela primeira vez em sua forma humana, Ganondorf. Ele é um homem Gerudo conhecido como "O Rei dos Ladrões". Sem o conhecimento do Rei de Hyrule, Ganondorf estava tentando obter a Triforce. A Princesa Zelda suspeitava de seu plano, graças a uma visão que ela teve em um sonho, e decide tentar impedi-lo com a ajuda de Link. No fim da missão de Link, ele enfrenta Ganondorf e o derrota. Ganondorf faz com que seu próprio castelo desabe em Link e na Princesa Zelda. Os dois conseguem escapar segundos antes do castelo finalmente desmoronar, e então eles ouvem um ruído nas ruínas. Quando Link investiga os sons, Ganondorf aparece, mostrando a Triforce do Poder brilhando em sua mão e se transformando em Ganon para a batalha final. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages e Oracle of Seasons Ganon está morto durante a maioria dos eventos desses jogos. Koume e Kotake planejam o reviver usando as Chamas dos Ritos das Trevas, as quais eles acendem por causar estragos em Labrynna e Holodrum, e capturando a Princesa Zelda. Ao sacrificar Zelda, o ritual estaria completo e Ganon seria revivido. No entanto, Link chega antes do ritual estar completo e derrota as duas bruxas. Elas são então forçados a se sacrificarem no lugar de Zelda, ressuscitando Ganon, mas ele acaba voltando como uma besta furiosa e irracional. De acordo com o Hyrule Historia, as circunstâncias por trás da morte de Ganon antes dos acontecimentos do jogo foram da batalha final de Link e Ganon em A Link to the Past. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker de The Wind Waker]] Ganon aparece brevemente no prólogo do jogo, o qual revela que ele havia escapado do Mundo das Trevas e conquistado Hyrule. Um herói nunca surgiu para vencê-lo, de modo que as deusas impedira a vitória de Ganon, inundando a terra e a transformando no Grande Mar, usando a Espada Mestra como um selo para sua magia. Impotente, Ganon retorna à sua forma Ganondorf e silenciosamente escapa para o Mundo da Luz. O próprio Ganon não aparece no jogo. No entanto, Ganondorf assume a forma do Ganon Fantoche, uma versão gigante e de madeira, parecido com um fantoche, de Ganon. Ele é segurado no teto por cordas e assume a forma de um javali, aranha, e Moldorm. Como Ganon de Ocarina of Time, sua cauda é um ponto fraco. Outra representação da forma de Ganon pode ser vista nos vitrais no subsolo do Castelo de Hyrule, onde Link encontra a Espada Mestra. A janela central mostra os Sete Sábios selando Ganon no fim da batalha climática em Ocarina of Time. Mesmo que Ganondorf não apareça no jogo em sua forma de Ganon, Ganondorf é muitas vezes referida pelo nome de "Ganon". The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Ganondorf aparentemente não é o inimigo a principio. No entanto, quando Link chega no Bosque Perdido, ele descobre que os Dekus se tornaram seus seguidores leais, revelando sua presença para Link. É revelado mais sobre Ganon na próxima área, o Deserto da Incerteza. Ganondorf foi um membro da tribo Gerudo no deserto, mas tinha sido banido por seu povo depois que ele quebrou suas leis e viajou para a sagrada Pirâmide em busca de poder. Ele pegou o Tridente da Pirâmide e foi transformado em Ganon pela magia maligna da arma. Após Link derrotar Vaati no Palácio dos Ventos, a Torre dos Ventos começa a desmoronar, e Link e Zelda descem da torre de volta para Hyrule. No entanto, Ganon havia secretamente testemunhado a batalha, e estava enojado com a falta de poder de Vaati nas mãos da Espada Quádrupla. Além disso, ele também estava enfurecido com os quatro Links por terem o impedido de absorver mais energia, e sentiu que seu tridente iria derrotá-los, com ou sem a Espada Quádrupla, antes de sua massa sombria deixar o palácio em ruínas. Depois de selar Zelda, qual estava enfraquecida, Ganon se revela e enfrenta Link. Depois de Ganon ser derrotado, ele é selado dentro da Espada Quádrupla. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Depois de ter sido derrotado por Link enquanto possuía a Princesa Zelda, Ganondorf parecia estar derrotado, e a alma de Zelda havia retornado ao seu corpo. Depois de uma breve reunião, Ganondorf de repente se transforma em sua forma animal, Ganon. Ele ergue uma barreira mágica para evitar que Zelda atrapalhe e ataca Link, o qual utiliza a sua própria forma animal para derrotar Ganon. Ganon parece mais imprudente neste aspecto, rapidamente destruindo a maior parte da Sala do Trono a onde a batalha é travada. Sua habilidade mais importante neste aspecto é o uso de Portais do Crepúsculo. Logo após sua derrota, o corpo de Ganon é imolado com chamas verdes, até que as mesmas chamas também assumem a forma do espírito de Ganondorf. Midna então teletransporta Link e a Princesa Zelda para fora do castelo em um ato de sacrifício próprio, a fim de tentar derrubar Ganondorf com a Sombra Fundida. Um ponto interessante é que, enquanto nos outros jogos que contam com Ganon ele serve como o chefe final, neste jogo Ganon serve como um chefe intermediário em vez disso, com Ganondorf servindo como o chefe final. Esta é também a primeira vez que Ganon é retratado como um quadrúpedes em vez de um bípede. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Embora o próprio Ganon não apareça no jogo, ele é brevemente insinuado em: Depois de Demise ser vencido por Link, Demise declara que o seu ódio vai reencarnar e atacar em um ciclo sem fim, insinuando que Ganon, e por extensão Ganondorf, é a reencarnação e personificação do ódio de Demise. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Ganon aparece nos sonhos de Link no início do jogo. Mais tarde ele é revivido por Yuga em Lorule através das pinturas dos Sete Sábios, e se fundiu com Ganon, já que Yuga e a Princesa Hilda precisavam de sua Triforce do Poder para restaurar Lorule do colapso. Quando ele está prestes a derrotar Link, Hilda aparece e o impede, Hilda então envia Link em uma missão para ganhar a Triforce da Coragem. Yuga-Ganon mais tarde enfrenta Link após as ordens de Hilda para Yuga-Ganon tomar a Triforce da Coragem dele, embora ele planejava secretamente em tomá-la para si mesmo, a fim de se tornar um ser divino. Depois de ser derrotado pelo Link pela primeira vez, Yuga-Ganon absorve a Triforce da Sabedoria de Hilda. Apesar disso, Yuga e Ganon são derrotados e destruídos. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Ganon, conhecido como a Calamidade Ganon, é mencionado pelos monges encontrados nos santuários por toda Hyrule. O Ancião eventualmente conta a Link que ele foi selado no Castelo de Hyrule cem anos atrás, após destruir grande parte de Hyrule. Link deve derrotá-lo antes que ele se liberte e traga destruição para o resto do reino. Aparições Não Canônicas The Legend of Zelda: Mystical Seed of Courage Ganon iria aparecer no jogo Mystical Seed of Courage'', o qual acabou sendo cancelado. No jogo ele iria raptar a Princesa Zelda e dividir a Triforce do Poder em oito partes. Também é possível que ele fosse o responsável por enviar o Cetro das Estações juntamente com o seu esconderijo no Castelo de Hyrule para outra dimensão. [[The Legend of Zelda (Série Animada)|Série Animada The Legend of Zelda]] Ganon é o vilão principal da série. Ele é retratado como um poderoso ser mágico em forma de porco que detém a Triforce do Poder. Ganon constantemente planeja roubar a Triforce da Sabedoria de Hyrule, mas suas tentativas são sempre frustrados por Link e a Princesa Zelda. O covil de Ganon está fora de Hyrule, dentro do Jarro do Mal, um jarro mágico usado para transportar os inimigos de volta para seu covil antes de serem mortos; isto também se aplica para Ganon, que é salvo pelo jarro várias vezes. Ganon é mostrado como sendo apaixonado pela Princesa Zelda, dizendo que deseja fazer dela sua rainha, e em certo ponto tentar fazer lavagem cerebral nela para se casar com ele, antes de ser impedido por Link. Molblin's Magic Spear Ganon aparece como um antagonista neste livro. Na Montanha da Morte, ele usa uma bola de cristal para vigiar Link, enquanto o herói faz o seu caminho através de Hyrule. The Crystal Trap Ganon aparece como o principal antagonista deste livro. Ele primeiro confronta Link e Zelda no Palácio Midoro, onde ele usa um pergaminho mágico para aprisionar as peças da Triforce em cristais mágicos. Link também é aprisionado por causa dessa magia pois a Triforce da Coragem está em seu coração. Ganon poupa Zelda dando a ela 24 horas para libertar Link. Devido à natureza do livro, vários finais incluem Ganon matando Zelda e obtendo com sucesso a Triforce da Sabedoria. The Shadow Prince Ganon novamente aparece como o principal antagonista neste livro. Sob o disfarce de Charles de Moria ele se infiltra no Castelo do Norte em uma tentativa de roubar a Triforce da Sabedoria. Devido à natureza do livro, vários finais incluem Ganon matando Link e obtendo com sucesso a Triforce da Sabedoria. O livro retrata a verdadeira forma de Ganon como um esqueleto com capuz. [[The Legend of Zelda (Quadrinhos)|Quadrinhos The Legend of Zelda]] Ganon é o antagonista dos Quadrinhos Legend of Zelda da Valiant. Link: The Faces of Evil Ganon é o principal antagonista do jogo. Ele assume a ilha distante de Koridai e sequestra a Princesa Zelda quando Link deixa Hyrule. Durante suas viagens, Link descobre um objeto místico conhecido como o Livro de Koridai, que aparentemente tem o poder de aprisionar Ganon. Link finalmente alcança Ganon, o qual tenta recrutar Link com a promessa de grande poder e a ameaça de assassinato, mas Link recusa sua oferta, o aprisionando no Livro de Koridai. Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Ganon serve mais uma vez como o principal antagonista do jogo. Ele se alia com Duke Onkled, o primo do Rei Harkinian. Ele então aprisiona o Rei Harkinian e Link quando eles investigam a terra de Gamelon, deixando a Princesa Zelda e Impa como as únicas pessoas capazes de detê-lo. Zelda eventualmente o derrota usando a Varinha de Gamelon e a Lanterna Mágica. Zelda's Adventure Neste jogo, Ganon sequestra Link, e desencadeia o seu domínio sobre a terra de Tolemac. A Princesa Zelda se propõe a salvar o jovem aventureiro, e descobre com o astrônomo Gaspra que ela deve primeiro coletar os sete sinais celestes antes que ela possa derrotar o rei das trevas e levar Tolemac a uma Era Dourada. Série Super Smash Bros. File:Ganon (Super Smash Bros. Brawl).png|thumb|Ganon em Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] Ganon em sua encarnação de Twilight Princess aparece como o Final Smash de Ganondorf em Super Smash Bros. Brawl e Super Smash Bros para Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. O Final Smash consiste em Ganondorf se transformar em Ganon e então investir na direção dos inimigos, varrendo a zona horizontalmente para nocauteá-los. [[Série Hyrule Warriors|Série Hyrule Warriors]] Ganon aparece como um chefe em 'Hyrule Warriors e é conhecido pelo título de '''Fera Negra. No Legend Mode, ele é o chefe final do jogo, aparecendo depois que as Forças Hyruleanas derrotaram Ganondorf no capítulo final. No Modo Aventura, ele aparece na missão final, invocado por Cia como um último esforço para superar seus inimigos. Em ambos os casos, os heróis devem derrotar Ganon para recuperar a Triforce e desfazer o mal trazido sobre seu mundo. Em batalha, Ganon inicialmente utiliza poderes de outros chefes, que podem ser desativados com as mesmas armas usadas contra suas inspirações: * Quando Ganon paira no ar, cercado por um vórtice das trevas, ele irá cuspir fogo como Argorok. Depois de atacar, sua cauda ficará azul - use o Gancho nele para derrubar Ganon do céu. Em Ganon's Fury, esse ataque é um Boss Attack Item chamado Burning Breath. * Quando Ganon levanta a mão direita e reúne energia laranja na palma da mão, ele vai lançar uma grande bola de fogo semelhante aos ataques do Rei Dodongo. Jogando uma bomba em sua mão antes de a bola de fogo ser carregada irá interromper o ataque e causar dano em Ganon. Em Ganon's Fury, esse ataque é um Boss Attack Item chamado Fireball. * Quando Ganon revela um olho vermelho semelhante a Gohma em seu bracelete esquerdo e reunir energia azul, ele irá disparar uma grande esfera de energia elétrica em seus inimigos. Após o disparo, o olho fica azul - dispare nele com o Arco para causa dano em Ganon. Em Ganon's Fury, esse ataque é um Boss Attack Item chamado Ganon Bomb. * Quando Ganon coloca ambas as mãos contra o chão, os espinhos de seus ombros irão se abrir e disparar uma saraivada de espinhos na frente dele. Como Manhandla antes dele, este ataque pode ser negado por atirar o Bumerangue nas "bocas" de Ganon antes de elas se fecharem. Ao contrário de seus outros ataques de "chefe", este vai exigir dois ataques para desativá-lo permanentemente. Em Ganon's Fury, esse ataque é um Boss Attack Item chamado Fury Horn. Cada vez que um desses ataques é negado, a parte do corpo de Ganon irá ficar danifica - sua cauda e presa direita irão quebrar, seus braceletes ficarão danificados, e seus espinhos de seus ombros serão reduzidas a tocos. Ele não usará mais o ataque correspondente quando cada parte for destruída. Após perder todos os seus ataques de "chefe", Ganon vai começar a usar novos movimentos, incluindo rajadas e ondas de energia escuras e ataques físicos brutais. Zelda (ou Ruto se o jogador está usando Zelda como sua personagem) irá fornecer Flechas de Luz para usar contra a Besta Demoníaca - as atire quando sua testa brilhar com a cor roxa para atordoá-lo e expor o seu ponto fraco. Enquanto atordoado, golpeie Ganon o tanto quanto possível até que ele se recupere - a duração do seu atordoamento depende de quantos comandantes aliados ainda estão no campo de batalha - e repita o processo até ele finalmente cair. contra The Imprisoned em Ganon's Fury]] Fora da história principal e do Modo Aventura, Ganon também é um personagem jogável na DLC Ganon's Fury, a qual faz parte da Boss Pack DLC. Derrotar outros Chefes permite que Ganon obtenha Boss Attack Items que servem como o próprio conjunto de itens exclusivos de Ganon que lhe permite usar os ataques dos Chefes que ele derrota. Como a maioria dos personagens jogáveis ele pode executar combos, um ataque especial, Focus Spirit e um poderoso Focus Spirit Attack. Ele usa seu Tridente durante os seus ataques e fracos e como parte de seu Focus Spirit Attack. No entanto, ao contrário de outros personagens jogáveis, ele é maior e capaz de fazer os Chefes recuarem quando ele os ataca, devido a ser de um tamanho similar. Curiosidades * No The Legend of Zelda original, Ganon foi escrito incorretamente como "Gannon." Em relançamentos, este erro foi corrigido. ** Na versão Japonesa de Adventure of Link, Ganon é também referido como "Gannon" durante todo o jogo. A Torre de Ganon em A Link to the Past também foi chamado de "Torre de Gannon". Galeria File:Gannon.png|Arte de Link e Ganon em The Legend of Zelda File:Game Over (The Adventure of Link).png|Ganon na tela de Game Over em The Adventure of Link File:Ganon Artwork (A Link to the Past).png|Arte de Ganon em A Link to the Past File:Ganon Imprisoned.png|Arte de Ganon aprisionado pelo Selo dos Sábios em A Link to the Past File:Link vs. Ganon (A Link to the Past).png|Arte da batalha de Link contra Ganon em A Link to the Past File:Ganon Artwork (Ocarina of Time).png|Arte de Ganon em Ocarina of Time File:Ganon Window.png|Vitral retratando Ganon em The Wind Waker File:Puppet Ganon.png|Ganon Fantoche em The Wind Waker File:Yuga and Ganon.png|Ganon antes de se fundir com Yuga em A Link Between Worlds File:Yuga (Ganon).png|Yuga após se fundir com Ganon em A Link Between Worlds Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Hyrule (Temple) Omega Form.png|O Final Smash de Ganondorf em Super Smash Bros. para Wii U Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Final Smash Trophy Beast Ganon (Trophy).png|Trofeu de Ganon em Super Smash Bros. para Wii U Hyrule Warriors Giant Boss Dark Beast Ganon (Battle Intro).png|Ganon em Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Liberation of the Triforce Dark Beast Ganon VS The Hero Link (Cutscene).png|Link confrontado Ganon em Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Liberation of the Triforce Ganon defeated by the Power of the Triforce.png|Ganon derrotado e selado novamente pelo poder da Triforce em Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Artwork Ganon (Concept Art).png|Arte Conceitual de Ganon de Hyrule Warriors Categoria:Gerudo Categoria:Reis Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: Mystical Seed of Courage Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Categoria:Personagens de Hyrule Warriors Categoria:Personagens da Série Animada The Legend of Zelda Categoria:Personagens dos Quadrinhos da Valiant